


One Last Kiss

by 806455769



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/806455769/pseuds/806455769
Summary: 薰嗣。以剧场版终的预告片为灵感的脑补，基本上原著设定，偏意识流。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣
Kudos: 5





	One Last Kiss

他的仓鼠死了。

当他还是小的他的时候，牵着父亲的手掌，三五成群的摆动的大腿使他眼花。他偏过头，想躲开这些纷扰，看看清楚对面的透明箱子里的生物。一箱子的小东西挤在一起、瑟缩着。他皱了皱眉头。

想要吗？父亲问他。他吓了一跳，手不自觉地握成一个小拳头，没说话。

这是酷夏。他的汗水滴在桌上的作业本上，把刚写上去的字晕开了。粘着彩色纸片的电风扇也很热吧？他漫不经心地四处张望着。然后，目光触及他的仓鼠笼子——停留。他完全不理解仓鼠每天在做什么，但他并非出于好奇才去张望。他的目光是一列缓缓行驶的火车，仓鼠笼子是一个站点。仅此而已。仓鼠有时看起来忙碌，上蹿下跳地搬运着粮食，有时又无聊得要命，只是发呆。他羡慕着，他可没那么多时间发呆，他有大把烦人的事情要做，大把无谓的人要应付。

说起来那一天买回来的是一对仓鼠。父亲并不在意或者压根不了解这些小东西的习性，任由老板抓了两只丢进笼子里。带回家后父亲也完全不管，就是丢在客厅，三天。他才终于鼓起勇气蹲下来，掀开包裹箱子的布，悄悄往箱子里面望去。一只仓鼠在悠闲地啃着瓜子，它的脚边则是毛发脏乱的另一只的尸体，说是尸体，但已经被啃得七零八落的了。他瞪大了眼睛。

原来会有这种生物啊。并不需要同伴，甚至会咬死与自己从小共处的同伴以获取自己独居的领地。明明体型比人类小了不知道多少，但却活得如此简单而强大。

真好，人为什么不能像仓鼠一样呢？

水、空气、食物，有了这些不就足以生存了吗？

人为什么非得和其他的人相处不可呢？

——不和他人相处会死吗？

——不，你不会死。但那会让你非常痛苦。另一个女声曾在梦中回答他。

——可是我现在就已经非常痛苦了。倒不如说我的痛苦正是源自于此。

——你真的感觉到痛苦吗？如果你真的觉得这是一件痛苦的事情，你一开始为什么要去做呢？

——为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？

——不对！我一开始并没有想去做！都是他们擅自……！擅自……

——你讨厌他们吗？

——讨厌啊，我讨厌他们所有人。

——那为什么这么多年你的伤口一直在滴血，没有痊愈呢？

握着琴弓的手不自觉地慢了下来。明日香抬起眼瞪他。他总是这样，在练琴的时候胡思乱想。连最简单的和弦都拉不好。明日香和凌波就很专心，一个激昂，一个稳重。她们出色的演奏总能让自己放松，于是他容许着、原谅着自己的分神。谁让我练的是大提琴呢。躲在小提琴后面就好了。

他的仓鼠最近有些腹泻，他去药店买了些感冒冲剂，按着感觉配进水槽里。持续了一个星期左右，他突然反应过来是不是太冷了？于是又去买了一些棉花胡乱地塞进笼子里。老实说，他有些烦躁。他俯视着它，好好的为什么生病了。为什么不能努力地健康地活着？如果不想活直接去死不就好了。但却连死也不敢，只敢活着生病。

成年后，他搬离了老师的家。他可以把自己照顾得很好。每天早上6点自己起床，不需要闹钟。每天晚上给自己做饭，厨艺直线上升。这样的日子持续到他28岁。他辞去了安稳的工作，离开了呆了8年的会社。因为他想自杀。

但自杀前应该还有些事情没做。这不是RPG游戏，可以存档读档，他不想要临死前想起什么遗漏的事情，那会让他难受。比如说出门后忘记带雨伞，明明天气晴朗，但昨天的天气预报说今天有大雨。这时候，是回头，还是就这么硬着头皮往前走？他的人生总是一次又一次面临这个破问题。

拉琴。这是他第一个冒出来的念头，毕竟这算是他的特长。但马上被否决了。他不想拉。

出去走走吧。嗯。他把DAT-DT1装进包里，利索地拉上拉链。

不知道从何时开始，他不在夜晚睡觉了。他决定改掉在晚上听音乐的习惯。他一听就不容易入眠，在入睡前的时间他的思绪会飘。夜晚将他囚禁在床榻，也就无从抓住它们，教它们安分。于是只能费些周折，在他的单身公寓手动将黑夜与白天颠倒。白天很漫长也很吵闹，夜晚很短暂也很安静。他都讨厌。他沉浸在光与暗的交集。白夜是他一天中唯一喜欢的时间。照理说决定自杀的人在决定自杀后，行为通常会与之前有所不同，或许在他人面前会稍加掩饰，但确实会发生改变。他独居，独身，独立，但还是每日三餐打扫不间断。习惯，真可怕啊。还是说，像被海浪冲上沙滩的垃圾一样，散漫地、漫无目的地活着，真可怕啊。白天的事物都改成在夜晚做了。除了一样事情。

意识忽然浮出水面。他醒了。他天生少睡，不太能理解大部分人类对睡眠的执念。当意识回到自己的身体，他就顿时没什么睡意了。自从黑白颠倒后，他醒来后经常陷入恍惚。阳台外面是暗沉沉的，是要下雨吗。抬头瞟了一眼电子钟，哦，不是下雨，是白夜啊。

那个，应该一周了吧。天色越来越暗，室内的桌椅摆放整齐，浸泡在暮色中，只有边缘的反光还在挣扎着。“嗯……”他侧过身，蜷缩成一团。电子钟滴答滴答地响着。他手肘撑着床，将将靠坐起来。只有这个时候，在他一天之中最喜欢的时刻，在他刚睡醒还恍惚的时候，他才会自慰。手上的动作加快，背上好似烧着了一样，细密的汗是从内向外刺的针，扎得他不由得从嘴里吐出了支离破碎的叹息。床单会脏吧，又要洗了。这时候自己竟然还想着这个。酥麻的快感如蟒蛇一般，紧紧抠住他的小腿，缓缓缠了上来。

紧皱的眉头微微放松，他眯着眼睛。看见了它浅灰色的头发。它低着头，很低很低，完全看不见脸。但是白皙的手腕和冰冷的嘴唇都是如此清晰。它沉默地上下动作着，手腕纤细却有力。突然之间它含住他的，冰凉的嘴唇让他一惊，但随即它用舌头细细描摹他每一寸的形状，他便像触电一样颤抖。控制唾液和体液分泌的器官坏掉了，任由这些粘稠的水浪费地流，从大腿内侧淌到股缝之间，到处都是。它冰凉的舌头也渐渐染上对方炽热的体温。他极力克制住呻吟，只偶尔逸出一两声鼻哼。它似乎对此不满，难得强硬地一口将他的一根吞没到底，连同睾丸。这让他大惊失色地用手抓住它的头发，试图将它的头抬起来。但它全然不顾，皱紧眉头也加速了吞吐。他知道喉咙被进入到如此的深度会让它很难受，但他无法否认自己很喜欢。他恍惚地端详着它的头顶。它从来不说话，他也从来看不见它的脸。他想，也许是因为自己早已忘记它的声音和样貌了。他的喘息喷涌而出，像个荡妇一样在浪叫、在哭。它的口中让他舒服得愿意在此刻死去，哪怕前方是地狱，哪怕地狱里只有他一个人受难。

他的手抓紧了床单，射出精液的时候，是他唯一眷恋床榻的时刻。他不由得在心里呼喊着它的名字，好像忘记了自己早已忘记了它的名字。此刻他的世界万籁寂静，这间屋子里只有电子钟伴随着突兀的液体声潺潺地数着时间。冰冷的电子钟和，温柔的它的吻。

那年冬天，他的仓鼠死了。夏天他开始喂养它，然而冬天它就死了。他讨厌父亲，讨厌那些低等的啮齿目动物。明明什么都不懂。却！却……

“我回来了。”他在玄关摘下帽子和围巾，放下书包，便拉开雪柜门，开始准备今天的晚餐。今天也是一个人吃。咖喱饭和味噌汁好做得很。他端进房间，摊开漫画书。目光又开始巡视，到了仓鼠屋站却故障了，一动不动。

好冰啊。仓鼠在他的手心里。他甚至有些好奇地戳戳它的身体，好硬。原来，生物死掉的时候会变成这样啊。那生和死的确是一对反义词。因为它活着的时候明明那么温暖和柔软。

他清理着仓鼠尾巴处的粪便，因为已经干了，只能用手沾着热水一点一点抠下来。整个房间都散发着一股恶臭。他强忍着呕吐的冲动清理干净后，把仓鼠小心翼翼地放在垫子上，下面是冒着水汽的热水。漫画看了一会儿，起身去抽屉里翻找针筒，突然又打电话问了剑介。冲出门买回来了一堆新的药后把配好比例的冲剂注入仓鼠的嘴里，注了满满一肚子，他就拿起笔写作业去了。

一晚上，水一冷他就换一次，折腾到窗外传来鸟啼。他红着眼睛，死死盯着仓鼠一动不动的肚子，伸手抓住它，丢进了垃圾桶。

房间完全暗了下来，浓稠得让人窒息。眼前是床单上的污渍，他打了一个寒颤。

又是这样。每次都是这样。他抱着书包，手里抓着DAT-DT1，身体随着列车摇摇晃晃。晃着晃着周围的人都渐渐下车。“仓鼠屋站到了。仓鼠屋站到了。”到了终点站他也只好下车了。

一出站，白光便刺得他睁不开眼。抬起手遮住眼睛，这是哪里。脚下踩进了软绵绵的雪里。第三新东京市从没下过雪，但他好歹也是上过学的孩子，这点常识还是知道的。他仰头，伸手接住了飘落的雪花，小小的，一遇到手掌就化成水了。一点也没有想象中的样子。他无目的地一脚深一脚浅地走着。

他走了一万步，他数着呢。但这里什么都没有，只有雪，和他自己。

他走过了一万首歌，他数着呢。但这里什么都没有，只有雪，和他自己。

他走过了一万个飘雪的日夜。他数着呢。但这里什么都没有，只有雪，和他自己。

但突然有一天，他朝天上望去，一双大大的眼睛正盯着他。那眼睛是蓝色的，像深海。那双眼睛扑闪着，充满了天真和好奇，但随即垂下睫毛躲闪开了，躲在了一个男人的身后，消失了。他低下头，便看见了一只仓鼠。瑟缩着，仿佛融入了雪地。他皱了皱眉，蹲下来。

仓鼠是最怕冷的，在这个只有雪的世界，怎么能活下来呢？它是注定要死的。

也许它已经死了，它浑身都是僵硬的。他打算离开好了，但他忽然想起自己小时候也曾养过仓鼠。想起了他甚至都没有给它取名字。这么一回忆，他的脚就没法潇洒地迈开了。

他把仓鼠拢着，贴着自己的锁骨。感受着它僵硬的身体奇迹般地舒展、感受着它快于人类的心脏跳动。他强忍着欣喜。事到如今骗自己也毫无意义。他是鲁滨逊，在这个只有雪的世界，这只脆弱的生物就是他的星期五。带着它的路途比独自一人的时候要开心许多，雪景也有了变化。他偶尔也会歇息，坐下来，给它讲讲话。他当然并不是疯了，他知道仓鼠怎么可能听得懂人话呢？它又不是人类。但他产生了倾诉的欲望，这就行了。

但它还是死了。毫无征兆地。跟上次不同，这次它死在了他的手里。他感受着它的身体一点一点丧失温度，在这雪天里竟然是这么分明的事情。要打比方的话，就是暮色四合的过程。你的肉眼都能捕捉到天色的变化。他的心里产生了难以言喻的难过。跟以往的难过不同，这次他迫切地想要做些什么。对，他想起来他此行的目的。自杀前我还要做些什么。

他的鼻子和肺里都受伤了。在这个冰冷的世界，连呼吸都是一种受难。

他温柔地注视着正在死去的仓鼠，给它取了名字。然后把它埋葬在了他觉得最美的一片雪地里，便继续上路了。

过了不知道多久，久到他的头发都长到了肩膀。他总觉得这里是时空的尽头，雪总是无限地下。但他却越走越清醒。在这无限里，他却是有限的。他的生命是有限的，他的头发会长长。他的回忆是有限的，他只拥有28年的记忆。他的思想是有限的，他不可能在这无限里就变成了无所不知的神。

过了太久了，久到他已经把能思考的问题全部思考了，久到他把能忏悔的过错全部忏悔了，久到他把能回忆的人全部回忆了。只差它了。

终于，他想起了它。

这一瞬间，眼前那块最美的雪地，下面埋葬着有着名字的仓鼠的雪地，长出了一株参天大树。从小树苗到小树到十人抱的大树，竟是一眨眼的功夫。郁郁葱葱的绿叶也在下一秒飘落，枝桠上绽放出满树的樱花，遮蔽了整片的天空。风一吹，簌簌的樱花混合着雪花，迷了他的眼睛，他再也看不见了。一阵悠扬的琴声从树下传来。与明日香的热烈而磅礴不同，这位的小提琴拉得极其婉转而克制。然而一曲的时间，在他的心里仿佛演奏了一个世纪。一曲终了，他再也克制不住，泪水夺眶而出。

“…….原来你在那里吗。薰。”

他看不见，只听得到脚步声在靠近，在距离他三步左右的位置停下。

“薰，抱歉这时候我看不见你。”

“……”

“我知道的哦，这不是现实。你……肯定又要走了吧。”

“……”

“但至少，最后……最后这次两个人好好告别吧。薰。”

他往前走了一步，伸出手，等待着。

沉默了一会儿，他的手被紧紧握住。

他的世界在指尖相触间恢复了明亮，刺眼的白色充斥着视野。不论多么害怕，这次他绝不会移开视线。既然这个世界没有别人，只有雪，和他，和它，那么他可以说自己是世界上最幸福的人吗？

“一直，在等你哦。真嗣君。”

它暗红色的瞳孔在这白茫茫的雪景中如此鲜艳、刺眼。但薰微笑着。在他面前微笑着，这就足够了。

他握着它的手拥抱了上去。怀中的人也展开了手臂，用力地拥抱着自己。再也不会逃避了。这次我再也不会逃避了。纵使是那么巨大的樱花树，樱花雨也下到了尾声。在这一刹那的永恒中，整个无尽的雪国也迎来了终结。他感受着环抱中逐渐消散的触感，和四周最后飞舞的樱花雪，欣喜地笑了。

如果他是世界上最幸福的人，那么就必须露出世界上最幸福的微笑吧。

“真嗣君，终于，看见你幸福的表情了。因为，你一直，一直都不来见我。”

“……那么薰呢？薰幸福吗？”

“嗯。能看见真嗣君幸福的微笑，就是我诞生的意义。”

“我也是，能与薰相遇，就是我此生的幸福。”

即使是如同流星一般一刹那的相遇，他也能咀嚼着度过余生。

THE END


End file.
